Like a Brother
by giuli miadi black
Summary: Você é como um irmão para mim", Sirius não se cansava de repetir. AVISO: SiRem/SiReg. Incesto. Slash.
1. Sort

**Considerações iniciais:****  
****1 -** A fic se passa em uma realidade alternativa em que Regulus Black era a única pessoa na família de quem o Sirius gostava, o Regulus nunca fez a besteira de se juntar aos Comensais da Morte e o Sirius não saiu da casa dos pais só porque cansou deles.  
**2 -** Os nomes dos capítulos estão em dinamarquês (como tudo, tudo, tudo na minha vidinha, até meu browser). Vou colocando as traduções conforme for necessário, prometo!  
**3 -** Sirius é Uke, beijos.

**4 –** Escrevi essa fic pro III Challenge SiRem do 6V. Moony, querida, espero que esteja tão boa quanto você tinha imaginado que ficaria! O título também veio de um projeto da mesma seção, o Like a Brother My Ass.

**Like a Brother**

**Capítulo 1****  
**_**Sort**_  
Black

Eu adoraria não ter que admitir isso, mas não havia ninguém no mundo que eu admirasse mais do que meu irmão mais velho. Claro, eu poderia listar algumas razões estúpidas para isso, mas todas elas se resumem em uma coisa só: ele nunca teve medo de deixar muito claro quem exatamente é Sirius Black.  
A coisa mais chocante, talvez, fosse o fato dele nunca ter se preocupado em esconder que estava, como ele próprio costumava dizer, "do outro lado do arco-íris". Claro, ele não era louco de levar algum cara para jantar em casa ou falar em namorados na frente dos nossos pais, mas ele também não escondia o quanto todas as mulheres a que ele era apresentado lhe pareciam mortalmente entediantes.  
Nós dividíamos, sozinhos, um andar da Mansão Black, o que significava que praticamente não existiam segredos entre nós dois. Nós éramos próximos, muito mais próximos do que se esperaria para dois irmãos que cresceram numa família normal, e meus pais sempre pareceram desaprovar isso por achar que Sirius me influenciaria. Não sei se eles estavam certos, mas sei que, durante boa parte de nossas vidas, eu fui capaz de fazer uma coisa que nenhum outro Black conseguiu: fazer Sirius falar.  
As férias de verão do ano em que eu fiz quatorze anos estavam na metade quando tudo começou. Sirius havia saído de casa assim que nossos pais se trancaram em seus quartos, e só voltara às quatro e meia da manhã. Foram as risadas, dele e do cara que ele trouxe para casa, que me acordaram, e eu ouvi a porta do quarto dele bater logo depois disso.  
Eu tentei voltar a dormir, mas era impossível quando eu sabia o que estava acontecendo no quarto ao lado do meu. Creio que fosse imaginação minha, mas eu tinha certeza de que podia ouvi-los. Se eu fosse um pouco mais hipócrita, eu teria tentado me convencer de que eu estava preocupado com o meu irmão, com a hipótese de ele estar bêbado o suficiente para esquecer de que, quem quer que fosse, aquele outro cara não podia dormir na nossa casa. Mas a verdade era que, durante todo o tempo que aquele outro cara passou no quarto do Sirius, uma única pergunta não saía da minha cabeça: como seria estar no lugar dele?  
Descobri a resposta poucas semanas depois, quando nossos pais foram fazer compras para o começo do nosso ano letivo no Beco Diagonal e nós dois ficamos sozinhos em casa. Decidi ir tentar conversar com ele sobre todas as dúvidas que eu tinha, enquanto dividíamos garrafas e mais garrafas de fire whisky. Lembro claramente de ter dito a Sirius que achava mulheres tão atraentes quanto bules de chá, e também lembro de que ele riu e me perguntou se bules de chá eram ou não uma coisa que eu achava sexy. Diante da minha careta de nojo, ele então perguntou se eu já tinha passado por alguma experiência com homens. Eu disse que não.  
Em algum momento, eu cheguei àquele ponto em que a quantidade de álcool que eu havia ingerido era grande o suficiente para que eu não tivesse mais vergonha de puxá-lo para mim e beijar sua boca. Ele deixou que eu o beijasse, como se desejar meu próprio irmão fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Quando me afastei, ele me puxou de volta e me deitou na cama, e o resto simplesmente _aconteceu_. Eu, que sempre tive tanto medo de como seria, apenas deixei que ele fizesse tudo o que queria – tudo o que eu mesmo queria.  
"É só curiosidade", ele sussurrou, talvez para tentar se convencer de que tinha um bom motivo para o que estava fazendo. Eu sabia que ele estava curioso para saber o quanto exatamente nós éramos parecidos, e também suspeitava que sua curiosidade se estendesse ao fato de que eu seria o primeiro virgem a ousar dormir com ele. Mas o próprio Sirius tinha me dito, no que naquele momento me parecera um passado muito distante, que curiosidade não era um motivo bom o suficiente para fazer dois homens transarem um com o outro.  
Nunca me arrependi daquela tarde, por mais que eu soubesse o quanto era errado. Não que eu _acreditasse_ nisso; como poderia ser errado se eu me sentia daquele jeito? Sirius parecia concordar comigo, parecia entender perfeitamente como eu pensava e como eu me sentia.

Depois daquela tarde, veio outra, e mais outra, e, quando percebemos, estávamos arrumando as malas para voltar para a escola - e para nossas vidas independentes. Enquanto eu colocava no meu malão as vestes verdes cuidadosamente lavadas e passadas por Kreacher, o elfo doméstico da família, Sirius enchia o seu com roupas vermelhas, das quais ele próprio tinha que cuidar, porque nossos pais se recusavam a permitir que ele lhes lembrasse de que era de Gryffindor. Eu dobrava com cuidado meu uniforme de Quidditch, ele socava pilhas e pilhas de frisbees dentados e varinhas de mentira dentro do caldeirão.  
Fomos para King's Cross em família, como sempre fazíamos e, segundos antes de correr para seus amigos, ele se virou para mim e sussurrou que nos encontraríamos no jantar. Vi ele cumprimentar James e Peter com aquele abraço impessoal que homens costumam usar para cumprimentar um ao outro, e depois ele se virou para Remus, que abriu um sorriso enorme e o abraçou de um jeito um pouco afetado. Enquanto me afastava, na direção da cabine, ouvi os quatro rirem alto, tentando chamar a atenção para si - parabéns, irmão querido, você tinha conseguido a _minha_ atenção.  
Nos encontramos, como ele tinha dito, no caminho para o Salão Principal. Ele me lançou um sorriso e se encaminhou para a mesa de Gryffindor, do outro lado do Salão, enquanto eu sentava entre os irmãos Lestrange e Severus Snape. Depois do jantar, ele levantou e veio na minha direção, com um livro nas mãos. Jogou o grosso volume encadernado em couro na minha frente, dizendo que ele tinha ido parar em seu malão por engano. Quando o abri no dormitório, encontrei um bilhete de Sirius que não dizia nada além de "Floresta Proibida, depois do toque de recolher".  
Não ignorei seu pedido naquela noite, nem em nenhuma das outras. Eu sabia, ambos seríamos expulsos se fôssemos pegos - e isso ia significar deserção, sem sombra de dúvida -, mas, ao que parecia, era exatamente isso que tornava tudo tão divertido, ao menos para Sirius.  
Rapidamente criamos o hábito de desaparecer por algumas horas em alguns dias da semana, sob as desculpas mais terríveis que já foram usadas, mas ninguém pareceu se importar.  
Durante os dois anos seguintes, nós conseguimos nos esconder perfeitamente bem - o que era um feito incrível quando pertencíamos a Casas diferentes na escola -, e não havia nada que nos separasse, apesar de Sirius ser um perfeito cretino e fazer questão de me contar em cada detalhe sobre cada um dos _outros_ com quem ele dormia quando não estava comigo.  
Talvez nunca tivéssemos nos separado se _ele_ não tivesse destruído tudo.


	2. Rådyr

**Capítulo 2****  
**_**Rådyr**_  
Cervo

Nós éramos célebres, para dizer o mínimo. Todos na escola, mesmo os calouros, sabiam quem nós éramos e comentavam sobre os feitos dos Marauders. Os professores se dividiam em suas opiniões sobre nós: alguns nos achavam os melhores alunos de Hogwarts, outros pareciam desejar que já tivéssemos sido expulsos. De qualquer forma, o que importava era: _todos nos conheciam_. Ou queriam conhecer.  
Cada um tinha suas características particulares, e eu acho que isso era uma das coisas mais admiráveis do nosso grupo: nós éramos quatro caras completamente diferentes. Remus era o _nerd_ que tinha notas excelentes, mas quase nunca falava com ninguém de fora do grupo, por causa de seu "probleminha peludo". Peter era subestimado por todos os que não o conheciam direito, mas ele era decididamente muito mais esperto do que parecia. Eu era o melhor artilheiro de Quidditch da década e não havia nenhuma garota na escola, fora Lily Evans, que não desse tudo pela chance de sair comigo. E Sirius seria uma versão ainda mais _cool_ de mim se não fosse por um simples detalhe: Sirius era gay.  
Toda a escola – e provavelmente o mundo mágico inteiro – sabia disso. Os primeiros boatos sobre o assunto surgiram quando nós estávamos no segundo ou terceiro ano de escola, e ele nunca se importou em desmentir. Pelo contrário, no quarto ano ele foi a Hogsmeade com um cara, na visita de Halloween, e eles não se preocuparam em aparecer para a festa, o que foi o suficiente para que todo mundo soubesse que Sirius Black _realmente_ gostava de caras.  
Quando nós voltamos das férias entre o quarto e quinto anos, ele estava agindo de um jeito diferente, mais fechado, como se estivesse guardando um grande segredo. Peter e eu um dia insistimos com ele para que nos contasse o que diabos estava acontecendo, lembrando-lhe de que não deveriam existir segredos entre os Marauders, mas ele só disse que "eu talvez esteja quase namorando, mas eu não posso dizer com quem". De repente, toda a escola parecia saber que Sirius tinha alguém a quem dedicar boa parte de sua atenção, mas ninguém sabia dizer quem era o cara.  
Eu adoraria não ter descoberto.

Os treinos de Quidditch terminavam cada vez mais tarde, conforme o jogo contra Slytherin se aproximava. Tudo o que nós queríamos era ganhar aquele jogo, para poder relaxar na partida contra Hufflepuff. O capitão do time havia decidido me pedir para ficar no treino até mais tarde, porque ele queria discutir algumas táticas novas que nós iríamos tentar, especialmente algumas jogadas um pouco mais complicadas. Na hora em que ele foi para o vestiário, eu levei minha vassoura para o armário e voltei para o Castelo. Passei nas Cozinhas para pegar alguma coisa para comer e, como já estava tarde demais, subi para a Torre de Gryffindor por uma das inúmeras passagens secretas que eu achava que só os Marauders conheciam.  
Estava no meio da escada quando ouvi uma voz masculina sussurrar, "Sirius, você tem certeza de que é seguro?". Em seguida, Sirius riu, meio alto demais para a preocupação do outro cara, e eu não ouvi mais nenhum passo nem nenhum som que indicasse que eles tinham ido embora. Seria estupidez voltar atrás e me aventurar pelos corredores da escola sem o Marauder's Map, então eu segui em frente, um pouco curioso para descobrir quem era o cara misterioso.  
Não pude acreditar quando vi que Sirius estava beijando o próprio irmão, com uma vontade que deixava bem claro que aquela estava longe de ser a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Regulus – ou, como eu prefiro dizer, Mini-Padfoot - estava imprensado contra a parede de pedra, uma de suas mãos escondida sob a camisa dele enquanto a outra descia por suas costas, em direção ao bolso da jeans que ele usava – isso, claro, sob uma ótica muito forçadamente inocente. Sirius tinha os dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos negros do mais novo, e sua outra mão descia entre os corpos dos dois.  
Não consegui me mover ou emitir nenhum som durante um bom tempo diante daquela cena. Apenas fiquei ali, congelado, assistindo enquanto Mini-Pads sussurrava o nome do irmão da mesma forma apreensiva com que tinha perguntado se havia alguma chance deles serem vistos. Sirius ria de sua preocupação, beijando seu pescoço e lutando com ele para conseguir abrir suas jeans, enquanto o outro protestava, daquele jeito a que eu já estava tão habituado – do jeito como as garotas protestavam na última tentativa de me fazer desistir de levá-las para a cama.  
Mesmo sabendo como o que estava para acontecer era nojento, eu continuei imóvel, surpreso demais para acreditar no que estava vendo. Regulus inclinou a cabeça na minha direção, enquanto Sirius sussurrava alguma coisa _muito_ obscena em seu ouvido, e, por uma fração de segundo, o Black mais novo me encarou.  
No segundo seguinte, ele já havia empurrado o irmão para longe.  
- Prongs, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Sirius perguntou, me olhando de um jeito assustadoramente irritado. Era em momentos como aquele que eu me perguntava por que ele não era batedor da equipe de Quidditch.  
- Tentando voltar pro dormitório antes que alguém me pegue andando pelos corredores e eu leve uma detenção, que tal?  
Sirius olhou para Regulus por um instante. E então de volta para mim, seus olhos refletindo algo diferente da irritação original. Reparei que o Mini-Pads tinha aproveitado minha "conversa" com o irmão dele para rearrumar suas roupas.  
- Você pode esperar só um segundo, Prongs? – Sirius pediu. – Por favor?  
Revirei os olhos, balançando a cabeça. Não queria ficar ali por nenhum segundo a mais. Eu sequer queria ter _visto_ aquilo. Mini-Pads deu um passo à frente, finalmente olhando para _mim_.  
- Tá legal, James, eu vou embora – disse, com o que era obviamente uma falsa resignação. – Boa noite, Sirius.  
Padfoot se inclinou para dar um selinho no irmão antes que eu conseguisse desviar os olhos deles. Com um sorriso na minha direção, Regulus desceu mais um degrau.  
- Nos vemos no jogo, Potter.  
- Isso se nada acontecer a você antes, Black.  
Ele riu, sarcástico, e, dando as costas para nós, desceu correndo as escadas. Por um segundo, eu senti como se tivesse entrado numa daquelas coisas que "alteram a percepção de tempo-espaço" durante o tempo que passei vendo os irmãos Black se agarrando às escondidas, porque, no momento em que Mini-Pads e eu trocamos um último olhar hostil, foi como se o mundo tivesse voltado ao seu eixo normal.  
Mas isso só durou um segundo.  
- Prongs, a gente pode conversar sobre isso? – Padfoot pediu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu tive a impressão de que ele estava ligeiramente constrangido.  
- Na Sala Comunal, que tal? Eu não quero pegar uma detenção no dia do jogo contra o seu _irmãozinho_.  
Ele suspirou, mas começou a subir as escadas. Fomos em silêncio pelos corredores vazios, torcendo para ninguém cruzar nosso caminho. Por sorte, toda a escola parecia estar dormindo, porque nem os fantasmas estavam vagando por aí, como eles costumavam fazer.  
Paramos na frente da Mulher Gorda, que abriu a boca para nos dar um sermão. Sirius e eu dissemos a senha, em uníssono, e ela, ainda tagarelando sobre as regras da escola, girou para nos deixar entrar.  
Sentamos em duas poltronas perto da janela e eu fiquei olhando para ele, esperando que ele dissesse o que tinha parecido tão ansioso para dizer. Ele ficou olhando para o jardim lá embaixo, como se fizesse esforço para ver as pegadas dos alunos na neve que tinha caído durante o dia. Por fim, ele me olhou.  
- Eu sei o que você está pensando, Prongs – murmurou. Eu sabia que aquilo não era só força da expressão, que ele realmente tinha uma noção muito boa de todas as coisas que passavam pela minha cabeça. Depois de tantos anos de convivência, nós conseguíamos nos entender perfeitamente bem na maior parte do tempo, sem usar nenhuma palavra.  
- E o que você tem a dizer sobre isso?  
- Prongs, eu sei que é errado. Eu sei disso. Mas ele me procurou, completamente confuso, e eu não... Eu sabia o que ele queria, e eu não parei pra pensar que não era _certo_. E foi tão... – ele suspirou e parou de falar. Estreitei os olhos. – Você não vai entender.  
- Tenta.  
- Querendo ou não, eu tenho muito mais intimidade com ele do que com todos os outros caras com quem eu já transei. Prongs, acredita em mim, o sexo fica muito melhor quando é com alguém que você _conhece_.  
- Ele é seu irmão, Sirius.  
- Isso era perfeitamente normal na Roma Antiga e na Grécia, sabia? Na verdade-  
- Isso foi há séculos, Padfoot! E eu tenho certeza de que isso só se referia a casar com a sua irmãzinha pra ter filhinhos e manter a coroa na família.  
- Eu me refiro à mesma Roma Antiga em que sexo entre dois homens era parte do processo de transmissão de conhecimentos.  
Revirei os olhos. Sinceramente, aquele não era o momento para ele ficar exibindo tudo o que tinha aprendido nas aulas de Estudos dos Trouxas – tudo o que, eu esperava, ele tinha aprendido por métodos mais convencionais.  
- Foda-se isso, Padfoot. Tudo o que me importa é saber até quando você acha que vai conseguir manter essa loucura em segredo. E, você deve saber, por mais liberal que a _Roma Antiga_ tenha sido, os diretores de Hogwarts são conservadores demais pra não expulsar vocês. Se você ama tanto o seu irmão quanto você quer que eu acredite, eu sugiro que você acabe com isso. Seus pais matariam ele se isso acontecesse.


	3. Mus

**Capítulo 3****  
**_**Mus**_  
Rato

Havia algo de errado com Padfoot. Eu tinha certeza absoluta disso, por mais que ele insistisse em me dizer que estava tudo perfeitamente bem.  
E havia algo errado com Prongs, também. Ele me disse que era a ansiedade pelo jogo contra Slytherin, mas eu tinha a sensação de que essa não era toda a verdade. Prongs tinha um ego grande demais para ficar ansioso antes de um jogo.  
Moony concordava comigo. Ele me disse isso um dia, quando nós ficamos sozinhos no dormitório porque Prongs estava treinando e Padfoot estava "estudando".  
- Acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com o namorado dele – cogitei. Moony me olhou daquele jeito estranho, como sempre olhava pras pessoas que falavam nos namorados de Padfoot.  
Era como se ele nunca fosse conseguir se acostumar à idéia de que Padfoot namorava pessoas do sexo masculino.  
- Mas o que o Prongs tem a ver com isso?  
- Talvez ele saiba quem é.  
- Se o Prongs soubesse quem é, ele teria contado pra gente. Nunca vi ele guardar segredo.  
Não respondi. Eu sentia que, dessa vez, ele conseguiu. Por alguma razão, ele tinha conseguido esconder uma coisa de nós dois, e eu queria mais saber qual razão era essa do que o que ele estava escondendo.  
Moony me olhou _daquele jeito_. Ele sabia que eu não ia sossegar até descobrir. E ia querer saber assim que eu próprio soubesse.

Padfoot desceu dos dormitórios ainda usando a calça do pijama – nada na parte superior do corpo, mas isso já era previsível, vindo dele. Se jogou numa poltrona perto da minha e me olhou.  
- Não vai descer pra ver o jogo? – perguntou, com um ar displicente.  
Aquele era Padfoot: o tipo de pessoa para quem "classe" era um sinônimo de "sala de aula". Não exatamente o que você espera do seu amigo mais gay que Abba.  
Mas Padfoot não conseguiria ser afetado nem se tentasse. Ele era desleixado demais para isso.  
- Posso perguntar a mesma coisa pra você.  
- Não consegui dormir a noite inteira.  
- Por quê?  
Eu sabia que era seguro perguntar isso. Ele tinha passado a noite no dormitório. E, mesmo que não tivesse, ele não entraria em detalhes. Ele nunca entrava.  
- Eu estava pensando, Wormtail. Você já deve ter ouvido falar do meu namorado que ninguém sabe quem é, certo?  
Fiz que sim. Essa fofoca tinha sido espalhada no começo do ano letivo, e agora, quatro meses depois, tinha perdido um pouco da graça. Isso não impedia as pessoas, claro, de continuarem apostando quem seria o namorado de Sirius Black.  
Não podia acreditar que eu, Peter Pettigrew, estava a segundos de descobrir.  
- O Prongs pegou nós dois numa situação... comprometedora, uns dois meses atrás. Por isso que ele tem andado "estranho", como você insiste em dizer.  
- Mas ele não tem nada a ver com isso.  
- Não, ele realmente não tem nada a ver com isso. Mas ele me mostrou um outro lado da coisa... algo em que eu não tinha pensado antes. – Ele parou e respirou fundo. - Eu terminei com ele ontem – completou.  
Padfoot parecia prestes a chorar, e eu imaginei se ele tinha passado a noite em claro lutando contra esse impulso tão indigno. Ele era de Gryffindor – sangue-frio e lágrimas não são exatamente amigos de infância.  
E, mais ainda, ele era um Black, por mais que ele tentasse negar isso.  
- Quem era ele, Padfoot?  
Ele me olhou e, por um segundo, eu achei ter visto os cantos da sua boca se curvarem para cima, como se ele tivesse cogitado sorrir.  
- Regulus.  
- Regulus? Regulus Black, seu irmão?  
- Regulus Arcturus Black, filho preferido dos meus pais, orgulho da família. Meu irmão mais novo, meu ex-namorado - enunciou. Eu podia sentir uma certa tristeza, mas ele se recusaria a admitir isso.  
Não respondi, mas percebi que estava me forçando a não deixar meu queixo cair. _Ninguém_, nem mesmo as mentes mais pervertidas de Hogwarts, tinha apostado em Regulus. E eu sabia disso, porque eu estava controlando as apostas.  
- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntei, antes de conseguir registrar que estava _falando_ as palavras que me vinham à mente. – Não, não, isso não importa. O que importa é... Padfoot... eu... eu não sei o que dizer.  
- Eu sei, isso é inesperado, mesmo nos meus padrões. Mas o que eu posso fazer, Wormtail? Um dia a gente descobriu que era bom. E não dava mais pra parar.  
- Vocês são insanos, sério – murmurei. Padfoot riu. – Como você termina com o seu próprio irmão?  
- Não sei. Mas é uma coisa com a qual você tem que lidar quando você namora ele.  
- Deve ser confuso.  
- Muito mais do que você imagina – estendeu a mão para a pilha de muffins que eu tinha abandonado em cima da mesa de centro. – Sabe o que é ridículo? A gente tava começando a cogitar contar pras pessoas... pra vocês três, por exemplo. Mas eu nem sei se eu amo ele assim, sabe? Só era bom, muito bom.  
Eu não disse nada. Até porque, honestamente, o que ele podia esperar que eu dissesse? Padfoot terminou de comer uns três muffins antes de desistir de esperar que eu dissesse alguma coisa por livre e espontânea vontade.  
- Eu não quero nem pensar em contar isso pro Moony.  
Olhei para ele. Moony ficaria completamente louco se soubesse daquilo. Ele _jamais_ aceitaria que Padfoot estivesse dormindo com o próprio irmão. Seu senso de moral era rígido demais para isso.  
Ou, pelo menos, era isso o que todos pensávamos.


	4. Varulv

**Capítulo 4****  
****Varulv**  
Lobisomem

Sabe quando você está dormindo e simplesmente _acorda_? Você nem lembra por quê, mas parece que você tava correndo uma maratona, e não dormindo, e aí você acorda do nada e voa pra frente e se descobre sentado na cama sem ter certeza de como você se salvou dos palhaços que estavam tentando comer seu cérebro dois segundos atrás e foi parar naquele quarto escuro?  
Acordei sozinho no meu quarto. Sim, _meu quarto_, aquele na Shrieking Shack onde eu passava meus dias quando as noites de lua cheia tinham sido especialmente inclementes. Aquele era um desses dias. Eu estava completamente exausto, incapaz de mover um músculo que fosse. James e Peter tinham ido às cozinhas pegar alguma coisa para eu comer, e a comida me esperava sobre a cadeira. Mas eu queria descobrir o que tinha me acordado antes de tentar sentar para comer.  
Fiquei olhando para o teto por um bom tempo, tentando forçar a memória. Aparentemente, meu sonho tinha começado na Ala Hospitalar. Sirius estava deitado numa daquelas camas, parecendo profundamente abalado, como se tivesse passado por alguma experiência traumática. E, ao que parecia, o que tinha me acordado era o que minha vaga memória dizia serem habilidades inacreditáveis que Sirius tinha com a língua.  
Respirei fundo e deitei de novo. Mas, em vez de dormir, fiquei olhando para o teto por horas a fio, porque uma frasezinha, dita milhares de vezes no último ano, insistia em ecoar na minha cabeça: "Você é como um irmão pra mim, Moony".  
E, agora que eu sabia o que ele fazia com o irmão _de verdade_, tinha uma parte de mim que estava louca para saber o que ele faria comigo.  
Eu sei, eu sei, eu gritei com ele por horas – literalmente – quando ele me contou sobre o Regulus, mas isso foi porque eu acho incesto uma coisa repugnante. Sexo entre amigos é legal, na minha opinião. Claro, eu só tentei com garotas, porque James e Peter são estritamente heterossexuais e Sirius... Bom, como você pode imaginar, nunca tinha tentado com Sirius. Mas não pode ser muito diferente, pode?  
Não sei quando foi que eu comecei a sentir que a proximidade entre Sirius e eu era diferente do que seria normal. Acho que foi por isso que eu me senti tão ofendido por ser o último a saber sobre o Regulus – porque eu nunca seria capaz de esconder alguma coisa dele.  
Nós tínhamos brigado por causa disso. Sirius tinha me dito que eu estava agindo como um namorado ciumento, e que eu não tinha o menor direito de ter uma reação dessas. Eu, por minha vez, perguntei o que diabos _Regulus_ tinha que eu não tinha. E ele apenas me olhou e mandou que eu me fodesse.  
O que é basicamente o que eu estaria fazendo nesse exato momento, se não fosse pelo fato de que cada músculo que eu tinha estava doendo.  
- Moony?  
Não me atrevi a virar os olhos para a porta, mesmo que essa tivesse sido a minha vontade ao ouvir a voz dele. Ele pigarreou e murmurou meu nome de novo. Dessa vez, me dignei a olhá-lo, e ele tomou isso como um convite para vir sentar do meu lado na cama.  
- Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou, já se preparando para me ajudar a sentar. Deixei que ele me puxasse e empurrasse até que minhas costas estivessem apoiadas contra os restos mortais de uma cabeceira de cama.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? Você devia estar na aula.  
- Eu sei que deveria. Mas eu fiquei com peso na consciência. Eu não tava aqui pra te ajudar ontem, e olha o seu estado. Você não fica assim quando eu tô aqui, Moony.  
Olhei para as minhas vestes rasgadas e cobertas de sangue. Não vestir nada praticamente equivalia a usar o que restava das minhas roupas.  
A pior parte era que ele estava certo. Sem querer desmerecer o James, mas um cachorro tem muito mais condição de controlar um lobisomem do que um cervo. Com o tempo, Sirius tinha inclusive aprendido a cuidar de mim sem me machucar.  
- Eu não preciso de ninguém pra cuidar de mim – meu orgulho ferido respondeu, antes que eu próprio pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Sirius riu.  
- Você nunca pareceu tanto um Black quanto agora, Moony – comentou, divertido. - Agora cala essa boca e come, antes que você desmaie – mandou, colocando a bandeja no meu colo. - Por Merlin, não me faça dar comida na sua boca, porque isso é patético.  
Coloquei um pouco de leite na tigela de cereal e fiquei mexendo até chegar ao ponto certo, enquanto ele parecia estar pensando no que me dizer.  
- Moony, eu queria te pedir desculpa por ter sido tão idiota. Eu não devia ter mandado você se foder, porque... você tava certo - me olhou. Eu percebi um certo desespero escondido debaixo de camadas e camadas de orgulho. Sirius Black sempre estava certo, e, se Sirius Black estivesse errado, então você precisava rever seus conceitos, porque Sirius Black sempre estava certo. - Você... O Reg não tem nada que você não tenha, Moony. Mas ele veio me procurar. Ele veio atrás de mim, e ele não sabia o que fazer, e, sim, eu sei que ele provavelmente não estava pedindo pra eu comer ele quando ele disse que não sabia se era gay ou não. Mas pareceu uma boa idéia na hora.  
- E aí você simplesmente resolveu seguir essa sua idéia genial e...-  
- Ele nunca me pediu pra parar - ele me interrompeu. - De qualquer forma, eu preciso voltar pra escola antes que me peguem matando aula, ou eu vou pegar mais uma detenção - ficou de pé e tirou dois vidrinhos do bolso da capa. - Poção cicatrizante. Eu pedi a ajuda da Evans.  
Agradeci com um sorriso. Não entendia o que fazia com que ele achasse que, de todas as pessoas no mundo, _eu_ precisava de sua proteção e de seus cuidados. Eu realmente sabia me virar muito bem sozinho. Mas o instinto "fraternal" de Sirius seria sempre bem-vindo.  
- Até de noite, Moony - disse, animado. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de engolir a colherada gigante de cereais que tinha acabado de pôr na boca, ele tinha ido embora.

Não sei quando foi exatamente, mas um dia eu acordei com uma idéia fixa na cabeça. Tinham passado uns dois meses desde nossa briga por causa do Regulus - não, por causa do _namoro_ dele com Regulus -, e eu tinha tentado esquecer tudo sobre isso. Mas, na noite anterior, ele tinha passado as últimas três horas copiando minha lição de casa de Transfiguração antes de guardar todas as coisas e dizer que estava indo para a cama. Estávamos sozinhos na Sala Comunal, mas, como sempre, isso não significava nada.  
Sirius andou até as escadas, parou no primeiro degrau, virou para mim e, pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, repetiu aquela frase maldita: "Você é como um irmão pra mim, Moony".  
Ouvir isso foi como se um interruptor tivesse sido acionado. Num momento, tudo aquilo era inacreditavelmente confuso; no outro, minha cabeça era invadida por milhares de pensamentos que, aparentemente não faziam muito sentido.  
Mas, para mim, eles faziam todo o sentido do mundo, apesar de serem basicamente uma repetição de "ele te vê como um irmão". Porque eu sabia como ele via o irmão dele. E, se eu era igual ao Regulus, então... O que diabos estava faltando? O que Regulus tinha feito que eu ainda não tinha notado?  
Me peguei fazendo uma retrospectiva cuidadosa de cada conversa entre Sirius e eu, cada gesto entre ele e o irmão. Eu sabia que, apesar de ter as melhores notas na turma, várias pessoas entenderiam o que eu deveria fazer antes que eu pudesse chegar a uma teoria. Mas eu me recusaria a ir para a cama antes de descobrir o que estava faltando. E, se eu bem me conhecia, eu ia passar um bom tempo depois disso tentando descobrir _como_ fazer o que quer que fosse que Sirius esperava de mim.


	5. Hund

**Capítulo 5****  
****Hund**  
Cão

Se há uma coisa na qual eu sempre fui realmente muito bom, essa coisa, sem sombra de dúvida, é manipulação. Acho que vem de família; por mais que eu odeie admitir que tenha alguma característica em comum com meus pais, eles foram responsáveis pelo desenvolvimento de boa parte do meu senso moral. E, sem exagero, minha mãe é tão boa nessa coisa de manipulação que Hitler pareceria um amador perto dela.  
A vida toda, eu consegui fazer as pessoas fazerem exatamente o que eu queria, como eu queria. Podia demorar, mas elas acabavam se dobrando, percebendo minhas indiretas, cedendo à pressão psicológica que eu era tão bom em criar.  
Peter, por exemplo. No começo, ele e Snivellus só tinham uma coisa de diferente: a Casa a que pertenciam. Wormtail agia como um completo perdedor, mas James, Remus e eu tínhamos percebido que ele seria uma bela inclusão para o grupo. E então eu fui o encarregado de lhe apresentar as vantagens de viver à sombra de Sirius Black e James Potter - nunca mais ser azarado nos corredores, ter todas as garotas bonitas, ser o melhor aluno da turma graças ao método de provas coletivas que nós eventualmente melhoraríamos até a perfeição. Ele não demorou um mês para começar a viver embaixo da nossa sombra.  
Ao que parecia, Remus era a única pessoa em toda a escola que era imune aos meus métodos não-convencionais. Ou isso ou ele era completamente cego. De qualquer forma, eu estava começando a ficar irritado com o tempo que um cara que era tão supostamente inteligente estava demorando pra entender o que eu esperava dele. Já tinha uns bons dois meses que eu estava esperando, pelo bom Merlin!

Eu não lembro exatamente quando foi que me "descobri" gay. Acho que esse dia nunca existiu, porque eu não me lembro de ter sido hétero em nenhum momento da minha vida. Mas, quando eu entrei na puberdade e comecei a perceber que sentia atração por homens, e não por mulheres, notei que aquilo era prova definitiva de que eu não teria como evitar admitir isso em algum momento. E o que eu fiz foi admitir imediatamente, para evitar a dor de cabeça de um dia dizer para uma garota que ela foi só um experimento que deu errado.  
Remus passou por um processo mais complicado. Eu me lembro do dia em que ele sentou na minha cama, confuso, e me perguntou se era normal pra um cara hétero querer pegar outro cara. Quando eu disse que não, ele pareceu entrar em pânico. "Mas e aquela garota da Ravenclaw?", ele perguntou, se referindo à sua menina-fetiche da época. Por fim, ele acabou descobrindo que era perfeitamente normal - tá, talvez normal não seja a palavra, porque as pessoas assumem que "normal" quer dizer "todo mundo é", mas é compreensível - que algumas pessoas sintam atração por pessoas dos dois sexos. E que isso é chamado bissexualismo, e não promiscuidade, ao contrário do que minha amada mamãe diria.  
O que eu nunca entendi foi o que fez ele assumir que, se dois grandes amigos não se importariam em transar um com o outro, então eles obrigatoriamente têm que transar um com o outro.  
Mas ele assumiu, e eu não me lembro de ter passado um mês desde que ele concluiu que gostava de caras sem ele ter flertado comigo em algum momento. Não que eu me importasse, porque isso era extremamente divertido. Mas me dava um puta peso na consciência flertar de volta, porque, se havia uma coisa em que eu não acreditava, essa coisa era amizade colorida.  
Até o dia em que eu vi o Remus trocando de roupa no dormitório - só de cueca, pra ser mais específico. E o que eu vi foi realmente, realmente, muito interessante. Mas eu nunca tinha corrido atrás de ninguém, e o Remus nunca tinha atacado nenhum cara - nem nenhuma garota, mas essa parte é irrelevante pra mim -, e eu achei que aquela seria a forma perfeita de fazer o Remus deixar de ser aquela criatura irritantemente passiva.  
Eu só nunca tinha achado que ele fosse tão idiota, a ponto de, dois meses depois, ainda não aparentar ter entendido o que eu queria dele.

Aí um dia ele me encontrou sozinho no dormitório. Eu tinha ficado estudando até tarde na noite anterior e, como era sábado, acordei depois do meio-dia. Ele estava deitado na cama dele, lendo Lolita - aquele livro muggle sobre um cara pervertido que come uma menina de 12 anos - pela milionésima vez. Cambaleei para fora da cama e fui para o banheiro, escovar os dentes, lavar o rosto, todo aquele ritual que mamãe e papai te ensinam quando você é pequeno. Quando voltei para o quarto, Remus estava sentado na minha cama, com uma expressão calculista digna de alguém de Slytherin.  
- Ele que foi atrás de você, né? - me perguntou. Abri um sorriso.  
- Eu estava começando a achar que você nunca fosse entender, Remus John Lupin.  
- Você é odiável, Sirius Black - resmungou. E eu fiquei esperando que ele fizesse o que parecia que ia fazer, mas ele não fez. Não naquele momento, pelo menos. Primeiro, ele me deixou esperando, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.  
E então ele me atacou. É, simples assim, como um lobo que tinha se preparado pra dar o bote. Ele voou para cima de mim, e eu caí de costas na cama enquanto ele me beijava com uma vontade que eu nunca tinha experimentado num primeiro beijo - depois de transar com o cara, sim, mas nunca antes disso. E foi bom, de um jeito diferente do normal, porque, assim como tinha sido com o Regulus, a gente não precisava de sexo pra ter intimidade.  
Mas com Remus tinha algo a mais. Tinha o prazer de finalmente termos cedido aos tais benefícios que ele parecia gostar tanto de ter - e que ele ia me ensinar a apreciar, eu tinha certeza.  
Aquilo era completamente novo para mim. Jamais tinha visto um Remus tão ansioso, tão determinado quanto naquele momento. Tinham sido anos de vontade, de provocações, de fantasias, e ele queria que elas se concretizassem logo.  
Um dia ele tinha dito que estava longe de ser tão angelical quanto parecia, e eu respondi que ainda ia fazer questão de experimentar todo o seu "talento para a loucura". E ele estava mostrando. Em cada toque, em cada sussurro, em cada olhar, ele fazia questão de me provar que era, sim, perfeitamente capaz de se equiparar - ou, até mesmo, superar - a Regulus. Não que ele precisasse disso, porque eu nunca tinha duvidado. Mas eu sabia que tentar convencê-lo do contrário seria perda de tempo, e não queríamos desperdiçar um segundo que fosse.  
Em vez disso, preferi dizer-lhe exatamente como eu preferia. Como nossos corpos se encaixariam melhor, onde me beijar para me enlouquecer ainda mais, quando ele tinha feito alguma coisa absolutamente certa. Não que isso fosse estritamente necessário, porque Remus não parecia muito disposto a obedecer. Mas ele parecia gostar de ouvir qualquer coisa que eu tivesse a dizer, porque, cada vez que eu falava, ele ia mais fundo, com mais força, ainda mais do jeito que eu tinha esperado que fosse. Porque, para meu choque, eu percebi que tinha criado expectativas quanto àquilo.  
E, quando chegamos ao ápice daquela loucura, eu não precisei que ele me dissesse o quanto era melhor ter um orgasmo _comigo_ do que pensando em mim, porque, para minha surpresa, eu me sentia assim também.  
Ele deitou do meu lado, agora agindo mais como o Remus que eu conheci: tímido, constrangido, incerto. Deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, cobrindo-nos com o lençol, sua respiração desacelerando lentamente. Não disse nada, provavelmente esperando que eu, como sempre tinha feito, quebrasse o silêncio.  
Mas eu também não sabia o que dizer, porque aquilo era confuso demais. Gostoso demais, mas, ao mesmo tempo, incrivelmente errado.  
Pode parecer muito hipócrita, mas eu sempre pensei nos meus amigos como "intocáveis". E agora, lá estava eu, tentando fazer meus dedos não se prenderem no cabelo suado e bagunçado dele. Sem sombra de dúvida, muita coisa iria mudar depois daquele dia. E eu ansiava por essas mudanças.


End file.
